far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandron Tor
After the devastation of the War Against the Artificials and the death of the Cygnus Emperox, Imperial Prime sat almost as a tomb, a relic of the deeds that had come to pass. Homes and shopfronts were shuttered, abandoned or closed for no one knew how long. Whole swathes of buildings and infrastructure were left damaged or slowly repairing, charred craters of bent metal and memories rare but present. House Crux’s forces slowly withdrew as the Cygnus threat was quelled, and crime and vice spread through the wounded streets. Those who remained on Prime did not require the large Crucian detachment the world had once required, and Crux forces would soon be occupied elsewhere in the war with the STO. Then, when the war was at last at an end, a new Emperox was crowned, The Eternal Rose, Emperox Pyxis Solanum Rona, Beacon of Hope, Warden of Hearts, Salvation of the Lost and Defender of Home. Prime would again be the holy seat of the leader of humanity, and life was breathed back into the world, people arriving and returning from all corners of the Sector. But with such an influx of life, and an Emperox again upon the throne, Imperial Prime would need to be well-patrolled and protected from threats both without and within. It was with the safety of the Empire’s most important world in mind that House Crux undertook the construction of the Alexandron Tor, a sprawling fortress of police barracks, garages, offices, and courtrooms capped by the jagged, icy glass pinnacle of its central tower. At night, the glass in turn becomes ever redder as the tower rises, a legion of smart glass panels working both as a gleaming artistic representation of the eternal flame on the apex of Hiera’s Oberlandesgericht, and as an advanced sensor and communications array. Named in honor of the Firekeeper, House Crux’s last Emperox, who fought to keep Prime safe during the Scream, the Alexandron Tor was erected on the site of House Crux’s old headquarters on Prime, destroyed during the War Against the Artificials by House Cygnus. The site stands above its immediate surroundings on the blasted plateau of what was once a mountain, removed to make way for the ever-growing urban landscape of Imperial Prime. Gleaming spires surround the Alexandron Tor like a metal forest, watched over by the purple and black of the Crucian banners that wave in the winds from the walls of the Alexandron. Because of the raised and level nature of the plateau, the complex also includes spaceport docking for Crucian vessels, and additional facilities for in-atmo vehicles. The Eternal Twin The display of smart glass, wiring, and complex code that gleams atop the Alexandron’s central tower as night falls is known as the Eternal Twin, an artistic and architectural reimaging of the Flame of Hiera. Meret Lyra Leterius Qrow was contracted by House Crux to design the display, using advanced holographic and digital technology to give the tower its signature red glow at night. Holograms and images of flames seem to almost drip from the top of the tower, bright enough to catch the eye and yet subtle enough to not disturb the slumbering populace below. The Stalwart Flame The Stalwart Flame, or The Spaceport of the Stalwart Flame, is the set of Crucian landing pads and docking arms that spread to the east of the Alexandron Tor. At most times, only approved vessels of House Crux and the Imperial House are allowed to use the Stalwart Flame. It is under constant surveillance and the highest security, designed to handle important diplomats and police vessels that may be transporting sensitive information or dangerous prisoners. The spaceport is also outfitted to handle vessels as large as frigates with atmospheric configuration. Category:House Crux Category:Imperial Prime Category:Locations